Mirai (Future)
by ama-tul-a-la
Summary: Tugas seharusnya tidak serumit ini.. menjalankan rencana bisa jadi lebih sulit. Hey! kalau begitu bantu aku Mori!
1. Prolog

**' Future Plan '**

 **Disclaimer : Fukuchi Tsubasa's Original Story**

 **Sudut Pandang : Ai Mori dan Normal (menyesuaikan)**

 **Latar Waktu : 2 tahun setelah Hangekai's Incident**

 **Latar tempat : Di kota tempat Ueki dan Ai tinggal**

 **Karakter Utama :**

 **Mori Ai (17 th), Ueki Kosuke (17 th)**

 **Karakter Pembantu :**

 **Ueki Gengoro (48 th), Ai's Father (44 th), Sora (16 th), Millie (11 tahun), Ueki Shouko (24 th)**

 **Prolog :**

 _Di fanfic ini.. Ai dan Kosuke sudah kelas 2 SMA, sudah semester 2 jadi mau naik kelas 3. Ai yang udah jenuh banget jadi heroin di cerita-cerita sebelumnya memutuskan mau cari pencerahan, gak mau jadi orang penakut yang bersembunyi dari masalah, jadi dia mengambil keputusan jadi ketua divisi kedisiplinan OSIS. Dia banyak berubah. Tapi masih emosional dan gengsian. Kosuke ga banyak berubah, masih suka tidur saat apa pun, sekarang dia sudah banyak fans girlnya.  
_

 _Sora masih kerja di tempat Nagara, Millie juga. Nagara punya usaha laundry yang dibarengin sama kedai hamburger atas desakan Sora. Nagara disini punya hubungan khusus sama Shouko Ueki, kakaknya Kosuke. Mereka direncanakan mau menikah tahun depan._

 _\- 0o0 -_

 _ **Author's Greet :**  
_

 _Hai minna.. saya ama.. writer ff paling suka fandom Ueki-Mori.. entah kenapa.. meski disini sepi.. dan review ga serame kalau nulis di Fandom Naruto.. hiks, tapi entah kenapa kedua karakter ini adalah favorit saya._

 _Ada teori fans.. kalau di Manga Ai terlihat suka kosuke, tapi di anime Kosuke lah yang suka Ai.._

 _gampang bangetkan buat cerita dengan sudut Ai karena dia tipikal heroin semua anime.. tapi Kosuke.. fukuchi-san saja mengaku sulit buat karakter ini.._

 _susah kan buat karakter Ueki itu gak OOC di FF, tapi pasti ada kepuasan sendiri setiap bisa buat dia gak OOC di FF.. :3_

 _mungkin agak maksa, tapi author pingin banget kehidupan mereka ga berjalan se-flat pantat teflon.._

 _mungkin harus ada gebrakan seperti gempa Sorong atau tsunami aceh.. biar mereka ga sesantai itu berteman padahal seperti saling suka gitu.._

 _Ai ga mungkin kan khawatiran sama Ueki mulu padahal ga begitu kenal sejak awal cerita.._

 _Ueki juga begitu seneng sama Ai saat Ai bilang mau nunggu Ueki sampai kapanpun dari Hangekai.. dia bahkan secara personal minta Ai untuk ga melupakannya.. di Law of Ueki Plus._

 _Ya kalik, minta ga dilupain tapi dianya sendiri malah ngelupain. Ueki berarti terus menerus keinget dan mikirin Ai._

 _meski Ai bukan tipikal cewek adem ayem, alias bakal selalu merepotkan Ueki._

 _Ueki mau ga mau harus akuin kalau Ai udah ada tempat di sampingnya biar dia punya alasan untuk ga ngelupain Ueki gitu aja.._

 **Warning aja sih, di akhir agak OOC uekinya.. dia memang sulit.. (nyari alesan) *timpukSendal**

 **jangan lupa RnR, itu bahan bakar Author buat FF..**

 **- _cekidot-_**


	2. Yume to Yūgure (Mimpi dan Senja)

Aku memasang headset di samping meja, memasangnya di telinga lalu mencopotnya begitu kuulang terus. Laporan kegiatan OSIS di meja sudah 75% jadi, hanya saja perlu sekedar 'semangat' untuk menyelesaikannya karena sekarang Mori Ai, gadis berumur 17 tahun, siswi kelas 2-1 SMA Hinokuni, sekaligus ketua bidang kedisiplinan OSIS SMA Hinokuni sedang tidak fokus.

Aku menengok jam di tangan, 16.25. Sudah sangat sore, lebih baik aku kerjakan laporan ini di rumah, batinku.

Aku menyeret bangku ke belakang, merapikan kertas dan memasukkannya ke tasku. Aku berjalan keluar ruang OSIS, tak lupa menguncinya dan menyusuri lorong kelas yang sudah sepi.

Padahal langkah kakiku sudah hampir sampai tangga, tapi kemudian aku hentikan, aku teringat sesuatu.. sebenarnya aku mengingatnya dari tadi.. tapi aku tidak yakin mengingat'nya' akan membuat langkahku terhenti.

 _Ueki.. apa dia masih di kelas?_

"Sreeettt"

Suara pintu kelas bertuliskan 2-1 di depan pintunya kubuka. Aku melihat sosok kepala semak itu tertidur di kursinya di pojok kelas lagi. Kondisi kelas sudah sangat rapih. Yah.. si pencinta bersih-bersih ini pasti sudah membersihkannya sepulang sekolah dan ketiduran karena lelah. Aku membuang nafas berat. Kenapa aku harus selalu kepikiran dengan bocah ini sih? Efek turnamen aneh yang aku ikuti saat SMP bersamanya membuatku was was terus kalau-kalau sikap tidak pedulian Ueki pada dirinya sendiri akan membuatnya dalam masalah lagi, misalnya kematian? Yah.. kenal selama 5 tahun terakhir dengan si bocah pecinta keadilan ini membuatku paham dia rela saja menukar nyawanya dengan keselamatan teman-teman dekatnya. Pribadinya yang menyebalkan.. merepotkan ku sekali.. padahal aku tinggal mengacuhkannya tapi tidak berhasil terus. _Apa aku menyukainya?_

Yang benar saja.. Aku segera sweatdrop dengan pikiran bodohku barusan.

Aku mendekati meja Ueki. Belum benar-benar sampai di depannya, aku lihat dia bergerak, dan mengingau..

"Mori.."

Aku langsung _blushing_ , " _B..bagaimana bisa? Apa dia memimpikanku?"_ Aku langsung menggebrak mejanya dengan reflek. Dia langsung terbangun dengan wajah kaget yang tidak dibuat-buat.

"JANGAN TIDUR DI KELAS DAN MIMPI YANG ANEH! PULANG SANA!"


	3. Tegami (A Letter)

Akhirnya kami pulang 'bersama'. Yah itu karena arah rumah kami sama. Tapi aku ogah dianggap begitu, itu bisa merusak citraku sebagai ketua divisi kedisiplinan, batinku. Makanya aku menjaga jarak panjang di depannya. Sampai akhirnya aku teringat sesuatu. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah surat bermotif hati dari tas jinjingku. Dengan menghentikan langkahku hingga Ueki bisa cukup dekat ke arahku aku lalu menyodorkan surat itu.

"Haruna Anjou dari kelas 2-3 menitipkan ini padaku untukmu.."

Ueki menghentikan langkahnya dengan telat, surat yang kusodorkan sudah hampir mengenai dadanya. Dan dia baru sadar. Aku mulai gusar lagi.. entah kenapa semua tingkahnya membuatku gusar..

"Jangan tidur sambil berjalan.. itu berbahaya, dasar bodoh.."

Ueki lantas mulai sadar, dia menatap surat di tanganku agak cengo.

"Aku tidak kenal.."

"Aku sudah menduganya.. dia pernah sekali kau tolong saat festival musim panas tahun lalu Ueki.. Apa kau Ingat? Sejak saat itu dia menyukaimu.. ini surat cinta darinya.. dia menitipkannya padaku karena dia pikir aku teman kecilmu.. sudahlah ambil dan bacalah dulu di rumah!"

Ueki lalu menurutiku, mengambil surat itu dan menaruhnya di saku.

"Sebenarnya.. aku masih tidak ingat Mori.."

"Bacalah dulu.. hargai surat orang lain untukmu.. kau seharusnya bersyukur gadis-gadis sekarang sudah bisa menyukaimu.. kau berarti normal.."

Aku mulai menguliahinya lagi sore itu. Kebiasaan ku di divisi kedisiplinan muncul.

"Aku sebenarnya malas menjadi perantara surat anak-anak perempuan di SMA yang menitipkan surat cinta mereka padamu.. mereka pikir aku ini kurir apa? Hah" Aku mendesah, Ueki diam-diam memerhatikanku dengan wajah kosongnya.

"Tapi mereka berjanji mau memakai rok yang lebih panjang kalau aku sampaikan surat-surat itu.. hehe, yang penting mereka tidak melanggar peraturan lagi.. aku berhutang pada mu Ueki.. terimakasih..!"

Aku menoleh ke arah Ueki dan memberinya senyum dan jempolku.

Lantas aku berjalan lagi.

Ueki tidak menyahut dari belakang.


	4. Future Plan & Ayah (part 1)

Sore besoknya aku harus pulang bersama si bocah semak itu lagi, aku kesorean karena mengerjakan tugas 'Future Plan' dari guru BK di Perpus, dan Ueki kesorean karena harus mengepel koridor, hukuman ketiduran di pelajaran sastra jepang-nya. Aku mulai yakin dia punya sindrom narcolepsy.

Langkah kaki sepatuku dan Ueki beradu saling menyahut membentur aspal jalan di pinggir bendungan. Matahari senja sudah hampir tenggelam dan warnanya merah jingga. Suasana sangat tenang dan hangat. Aku menoleh demi melihat _sunset_ itu sejenak bayangan cahayanya tercermin di sungai menyilaukan tapi hangat.

"Damainya.. hari ini sangat indah.. karena besok akhir pekan kupikir aku bisa bersantai, aku tidak percaya aku harus menghabiskannya dengan tugas future plan yang harus dikumpul lusa.."

Ueki pun mulai memperlambat langkahnya. Lalu berhenti di dekatku.

"Hei Mori.. mau menulis future plan itu bersama?"

Aku menoleh.. memandang Ueki agak kaget, _maksudnya berdua saja dengannya gitu? Apa urusanku?_

"Kenapa aku harus?" kataku jual mahal.

"Karena aku ketiduran saat guru BK menugaskannya, jadi aku bingung harus menulis apa.."

Aku melipat tanganku di depan, menimbang. Sepertinya itu cukup _fair,_ dia sudah membantuku menertibkan siswi-siswi perempuan di SMA.

"Baiklah! Tapi kau traktir aku _snack_ ya.. kita kerjakan di Laundry dan Kedai Hamburgernya Nagara-kun besok..! Sampai jumpa!" aku langsung berlari pulang mendahuluinya, aku tidak terima penolakan atau protesnya.

Sesampainya rumah, aku langsung mandi dengan _bathtub_ dan sabun aroma lavender. Aku ingin tidur cepat jadi aku bisa bangun pagi dan menyicil lebih awal sarapan untuk ayah, batinku. Ponselku ku tinggal di meja dekat telepon rumah.

Aku tidak tahu Ueki SMS lagi sesampainya aku di rumah. Suara SMS masuk terdengar oleh ayahku yang baru saja keluar dari kamar.

"Eh? Ai-chan sudah pulang? Ada SMS apa ya?"

Ayah langsung membuka SMS itu, kebiasaan membuka SMS pribadi putri semata wayangnya ini sudah jadi penyakit kronisnya sejak aku punya ponsel.

 ** _From : Kosuke Ueki_**

 ** _Mori.. apakah Future Plan itu rencana masa depan?_**

 ** _Kuharap kau bisa membantu milikku.. besok_**

 ** _Jadi jangan hanya mengerjakan milikmu sendirian.. seperti dulu.._**

 ** _\- -"_**

 ** _12 September 2015_**

 ** _17.45_**

Mata ayahku terbelalak, langsung dia letakkan ponsel itu di atas meja. Dengan amat sulit Ayah menelan ludahnya.


	5. Future Plan & Ayah (part 2)

"Kou-kun.. kau bisa menjemput Nee-san dari bandara besok?" Suara Ayah Ueki menggema di dinding apartemen keluarga Ueki.

"Maaf, Tou-san aku dan Mori ada acara besok.. kami akan mengerjakan future plan bersama.."

"Apa itu Future Plan?" Kepala Ayah Ueki menyembul di pintu kamar puteranya itu.

"Ah.. aku lihat di kamus.. itu artinya rencana masa depan.. kurang lebihnya?" kata Ueki polos.

Ayah Ueki terbelalak, dia menghampiri anaknya sambil memegang bahunya kuat.

"Dengan Mori Ai? Ayah senang karena Dia anak yang manis, tapi.. apa kau sudah begitu yakin?" Ayah Ueki menatap Ueki yang sudah siap tidur dengan tajam.

"Tentu saja.. apa salahnya?"

Ayah Ueki menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak ada salahnya! Ayah dan Nee-san mendukungmu!"

"Hoaam.. Terimakasi Tou-san" ujar Ueki sambil meregangkan tubuhnya siap tidur.

"Ayah sangat setuju dengan tindakanmu ini Kou.. Ayah tidak peduli kau masih muda atau apa.. tapi kalau kau sudah begitu yakin.. ayah senang kau sudah dewasa.. ayah akan membantumu bicara pada Mori-san tentang puterinya untukmu.. setidaknya kalian baru bisa menikah habis lulus SMA.. kalau begitu, pernikahan Nee-san-mu dan Nagara harus dipercepat di tahun ini.. kalau tidak 2 pernikahan bisa terjadi di tahun yang sama, itu akan merepotkan dan menghabiskan uang tabungan kan? Ya.. ya itu benar.. "

Di samping ayahnya, Ueki yang diajak bicara sudah terlelap dengan nyenyaknya.


	6. Otona? (Dewasa?)

"Ini tentang masa depanmu Ueki.. kau harus pikirkan baik-baik.. jangan anggap ini tugas sepele"

Aku membentak Ueki yang malah asik menggambar pisang di kertas folionya.

"Aku sudah serius.. apa lagi yang perlu kubuat? Aku sudah selesai.." Ueki menggerutu.

"Lihat baik-baik.. kau bilang kau mau langsung kerja setelah SMA, karena umurmu sudah 117 tahun.. bagaimana orang-orang bisa percaya? Itu hanya terjadi di hangekai jadi jangan bawa-bawa itu kesini!"

"Tapi itukan serius.."

"Ini lagi.. kau bilang kau akan menikah di umur 19.. punya anak 3 di umur 22 dan tinggal di tempat tenang di sudut kota.. apa kau yakin? Itu berarti kurang dari 5 tahun lagi.. kau akan jadi ayah dari 3 orang anak.. " Aku berkata gemas.. apasih yang dia buat? Novel?

"Yah.. aku sebenarnya merasa itu sedikit sekali, baik kalau 5 anak.. bagaimana menurutmu?"

Aku menggenggam kertas folio Ueki dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau hanya lulusan SMA bagaimana bisa menghidupi 5 orang anak kecil dan istrimu? Ini future plan Ueki.. bukan novel"

"Aku akan lakukan sesuatu.. untuk itu.. jadi percaya saja padaku.."

Di samping pertengkaran kami, Sora mengintip bersama Milie dari balik meja kasir.

"Nee.. apa mereka sudah berencana menikah dalam waktu dekat?" Millie berujar pelan sambil mengelap meja kasir.

"Kupikir begitu.. mereka dewasa cepat sekali.. aku tidak yakin umur ku hanya berbeda setahun dari mereka.." Sora sweatdrop.

"Yah.. tapi itu bagus.. mereka sangat cocok bersama.. Ueki-kun jadi bisa melindungi Ai-chan dengan baik.. dan Ai-chan bisa mengkhawatirkan Ueki lebih banyak lagi.." Millie mulai berbunga-bunga tidak jelas.

"Hah.. aku tidak mengerti dengan orang dewasa.. " Sora nampaknya tidak mendengar perkataan Millie yang terakhir, kepalanya sudah agak pusing dari tadi, apalagi dua orang sahabatnya di ujung ruangan sedang teriak-teriak tidak jelas sejak sejam yang lalu.


	7. Otousan

Normal-POV

Wajah Ayah Mori memelas.. dia menatap kolam ikan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Nee Gengoro.. aku tidak ingat kapan putriku tumbuh sebesar ini sekarang.. yang ku ingat dia baru lahir bulan lalu dengan berat 2,8 kg.. dan tahun depan dia sudah berencana meninggalkanku untuk menikah! Haaa.."

Gengoro Ueki bersedekap di sampingnya, sok serius menatap papan shogi di depannya.

"Kupikir juga begitu.. Mori-sama"

Lalu mereka bersama-sama membuang nafas yang berat..

"Aku akan senang kalau cucu pertamakku lahir akhir tahun depan.. saat itu ada reuni keluarga besarku.." ayah Mori langsung mengubah moodnya dan berkata antusias pada ayah Ueki di sampingnya.

"Ya..ya.. menurut perhitunganku cucuku dari Kousuke.. akan lahir akhir tahun.. saat itu berarti.."

Gengoro ikut-ikutan mengubah wajahnya dengan ekspresi terlewat antusias.

"..cucuku akan ada 2.. dari Shouko dan dari Kousuke.. dalam waktu 1 tahun!"

Lalu mereka berdua mengakhiri perbincangan aneh itu sambil tertawa mengerikan.


	8. Uso to Second Confession

"Ini melelahkan Mori.. kupikir aku akan membutuhkan selamanya dengan mu.. mengerjakan ini.." Ueki bersandar di bangku taman setelah berhasil diusir dari toko Nagara karena sudah sore.

"Pada prakteknya.. kau hanya harus menjalani masa depanmu seperti biasanya.. mengalir saja.."

Ai menghela nafas.. "..Tipikal kau kan.."

"Tipikal protagonis.. tidak akan bergerak sampai takdir menghentakmu dengan tokoh antagonis.. atau musibah tertentu"

Ueki melirik Ai sejenak.

"Kau pikir aku begitu? Jadi menurutmu musibah macam apa yang akan menimpaku?"

"Yang besar.. karena kau suka cari masalah.."

"Kalau begitu kau mau membantuku menghadapi musibah masa depanku itu?"

Ai langsung blushing, dia menangkap kata-kata ganjil di kalimat Ueki.

"Ti..tidak tahu.. aku bisa saja tidak ditakdirkan berada di sampingmu terus.. dasar bodoh.. siapa juga yang mau ikut campur dengan masalah merepotkanmu" Ai berdecih.

"Kau.." Ueki menutup dengan lugas, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya santai.

"Kau sendiri yang sudah janji akan menungguku.. pulang dari Hangekai, membantuku di turnamen bersama Koba-Sen.. bahkan tanpa diminta kan?"

Ai mulai gondok, meski benar apa yang dikatakan Ueki padanya, dia merasa itu seperti skak mat.

"Aku hanya melakukannya karena takdir.. jadi setelah ini.. aku tidak akan membantumu tanpa diminta lagi! Maaf saja kalau kau terganggu..!" Ai beranjak dari bangku taman, berencana secepatnya menghilang dari situ.

"Mori.. " Ueki tiba-tiba memanggil.

Ai menghentikan langkahnya. Dia enggan berbalik, bahkan enggan untuk mengatakan 'Ada apa?', Ai hanya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku minta tolong padamu.. habiskan masa depanmu denganku.."

Ai terhenyak, jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak. Dia menoleh cepat, memastikan yang dia dengar itu dari mulut Ueki. Dan dia dapati orang di taman itu hanya Ueki dan dia saja.

Ueki duduk dengan tegak, memandang Ai dengan tatapan ngantuk yang sama.

"Aku sudah pikirkan sedari tadi bagaimana agar kau bisa membantuku.. kau harus di dekatku kan?" Ueki mulai berdiri.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menikah denganku.. itu akan membuatmu di dekatku terus kan?"

Wajah Ai sudah seperti kepiting rebus, dia terpaku beberapa saat di tempat. Setelah sadar dia tidak salah dengar sekali lagi dia membentak Ueki.

"BODOH!" Ai melempar tas jinjing kecilnya ke arah Ueki dengan sepenuh hati.

"Jangan bercanda! Kali ini aku benar-benar marah padamu!"

Ai lantas berlari keluar taman sekencang mungkin. Di ingatannya ini seperti _deja vu_ , ya.. skenarionya mirip.. seperti saat kepulangan Ueki dari Hangekai dulu. Ai hanya tinggal berkata 'jangan bercanda' pada pengakuan suka Ueki lalu Ueki tinggal mengatakan 'Ya aku memang bercanda' dan dia pikir hal-hal seperti ini adalah lelucon. Dasar payah!

Seperti _deja vu._

Kau tidak ingat saat Ueki memutuskan masuk Geng Robert Sepuluh? Ai sangat kecewa sampai-sampai dia ingin melarikan diri dari keputusan pahit Ueki itu sesegera mungkin. Tapi Ueki mengejarnya.. benar-benar tidak elit.. tapi itulah Ueki.

Ai lelah.. dia akhirnya berhenti di ujung jalan di depan bandara. Kakinya mulai terasa lemas.

"MORI..!" Dan benar saja.. Si bocah semak itu menyusulnya.

Ai rasanya ingin menendang kaki Ueki sekuat tenaga, tapi dia sendiri sudah sangat lelah untuk berdiri. Ai terduduk di trotoar pinggir jalan sambil terengah-engah.

"Hhah.. Khau.. Hhah.. hhah.. Kenapa lari hah?" Ueki berkata sambil terengah juga.

AI hanya diam. Dia sudah bulat tentang bagaimana dia telah deklarasikan bahwa dia sedang marah. Ai lalu menyabet tas jinjingnya yang di pegang Ueki, menyetop taksi, dan menutup pintu taksi itu keras-keras di depan Ueki. Berniat tidak akan gagal dalam pelariannya sekarang..

"Kemanapun pak.. cepat!" Lalu taksi langsung melaju cepat. Meninggalkan Ueki yang cengo sendiri.

Ueki tepar karena habis balap lari dengan Ai sore tadi. Dia tidak habis pikir gadis itu akan segigih itu melarikan diri. Dia terduduk di trotoar depan bandara, berencana untuk menyetop taksi kedua lalu mencari Ai.. sampai sebelumnya dia di hampiri seseorang dari arah bandara.

"Kau kenapa Kou-chan? Duduk-duduk di trotoar?" Shouko-nee-san bertanya bingung sambil menyeret kopernya yang ia seret dari bandara.

"Aku tidak yakin ini apa.. nee-chan.. tapi sepertinya aku mengalami penolakan.. dan tidak sadar ternyata ini merepotkan.."

Shouko memiringkan kepalanya, menatap tidak paham adik laki-laki yang disayanginya itu bingung.


	9. Far & You

Biasanya Mori Ai adalah mahluk paling suka merasa bersalah kalau memulai pertengkaran semacam ini dengan sahabatnya. Tapi lupakan! Batin Mori kali ini Ueki sudah kelewatan becandanya.. dia tidak bisa menempatkan lelucon dengan baik! Dia pikir dia akan kekakanakan sampai kapan?

Ai menerobos udara koridor sekolah tanpa halangan, aura gelap seorang ketua bidang kedisiplinan yang berkobar dari tubuhnya membuat anak-anak SMA Hinokuni di koridor reflek menepi memberinya jalan. Hari itu tidak ada yang berani bertegur sapa dengan Mori yang sedang bad mood.

Tentu saja kecuali si pengecualian diantara pengecualian..

"Mori.." Ueki menghampiri meja Ai saat istirahat. Ai baru saja hendak keluar lagi saat tahu Ueki tidak keluar kelas saat istirahat, berniat menghindar ke toilet atau ruang OSIS.

Mori diam saja, dia berlalu dengan 'cepat'? ke pintu kelas dan membanting pintunya keras. Seisi kelas hening dan bergantian menatap pintu yang tertutup dan Ueki yang cengo.

"Kalian sedang marahan?" Seorang gadis berambut pendek yang duduk di samping Mori akhirnya menanyakan pertanyaan seluruh kelas.

Ueki menatap gadis sekelasnya itu dengan tatapan polos yang sama bingungnya.

"Sepertinya begitu.." lantas Ueki sweatdrop.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya minta maaf Kosuke? Mori-san kalau marah membuat udara di kelas ini terasa berat.. seperti ada hawa membunuh dimana-mana" Seorang laki-laki dari ujung ruangan ikut nimbrung.

"Ya benar.. aku sampai takut menatapnya.." Seseorang lain menambahkan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuat kalian marahan?" Gadis yang duduk di sebelah Mori bertanya lagi.

Seisi kelas yang riuh berkomentar tentang Ai kini hening menunggu jawaban Ueki yang bikin penasaran.

"Sepertinya.. itu dia menolakku.."

Seisi kelas sejenak hening mencerna sesuatu yang tersirat, tapi itu tidak lama.

"APAAA?"

Berita bahwa Ueki menyatakan perasaannya pada Mori menyebar seperti wabah di SMA Hinokuni. Berita tentang hubungan cinta seorang ketua divisi disiplin dengan anak yang hobi melanggar peraturan karena sering tidur di kelas dan selalu terlihat kumal seperti habis berkelahi (baca : Seperti Yankee) padahal itu karena Ueki suka tiba-tiba menolong orang dan babak belur sendiri.

Beruntungnya Mori sedang sibuk mengerjakan laporan Kegiatan kepemimpinan pengurus kelas, jadi dia tidak perlu tahu berita apa yang sedang tersebar tentang dirinya.

Mori menulis dengan bersemangat sampai tulisannya tidak terbaca, dia sedang ingin fokus ke hal laiin agar bisa melupakan Ueki.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang OSIS terbuka. Seorang guru masuk dan menghampiri Ai.

"Nee.. Mori bagaimana kabarmu?" Mori lalu berdiri dan menyiapkan kursi untuk guru BK itu.

"Saya baik.. Bu.. ada apa ya?"

"Ini.. ada form pendaftaran pertukaran pelajar ke Osaka selama setahun.. untuk anak kelas 2.. siapa tahu kau berminat, kualifikasinya sangat tinggi, dan kupikir kau bisa memenuhinya.."

"EH? Aku?" Mori terbelalak, sambil menunjuk ke arah dirinya tak percaya.

"Iya.. sekolah berharap kau bisa ikut, tenang saja.. meski waktu lulus SMA mu akan tertunda setahun, tapi ini bisa jadi pembuka kesempatan untuk kerjasama lain Hinokuni dengan SMA di Osaka, kau bisa dapat pengalaman dan bisa langsung dapat rekomendasi kuliah di Luar negeri, itu karena SMA yang menawarkan pertukaran ini.. SMA internasional.." Ibu guru BK itu menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan mimik bangga.

"Ah.. begitu.." Ai menatap form itu menimbang.

"Kau bisa konsultasikan ke ayahmu dulu.. ah ku dengar Ibumu orang Osaka? Kau bisa ada banyak relasi disana bukan?"  
"I..iya baiklah akan kupikirkan Bu.. terimakasih"

Perlu kau tahu.. Orangtua Ai bercerai sejak Ai masih kelas 2 SD. Ibu Ai pindah ke Osaka dan menikah lagi. Ayah Ai mengurus Ai dan tinggal di Tokyo tapi tidak menikah lagi. Ai sudah lama tidak mendapat kabar tentang Ibunya, yang ia tahu Ibunya punya anak laki-laki dari hasil pernikahan keduanya sekitar 5 tahun lalu. Itu berarti Ai punya adik tiri laki-laki berumur 5 tahun di Osaka. Itu yang membuatnya semakin ingin menerima tawaran Bu BK saat itu. Dia ingin menyewa apartemen di dekat Ibunya tinggal dan bisa berkunjung ke sana dan menyambung hubungan lagi dengan Ibunya.

"Ayah.. aku tidak ingin meninggalkan ayah.. tapi aku ingin melihat keadaan Ibu lagi.. meski itu perlu setahun, aku berjanji akan pulang kok ke Tokyo, selain karena Ibu, di SMA Osaka pendidikannya sangat bagus, kedisiplinan juga.. Ayah aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan ayah.." Ai berujar lemah di depan ayahnya yang sedang duduk di meja makan. Ayah Ai menunduk dalam.

"Ayah tahu ini terdengar bagus untukmu, kau sudah 2 tahun tidak kontak dengan Ibumu lagi.. wajar kau merindukannya.. Baik kau boleh ambil program itu tapi saat liburan musim panas kembalilah.. nenekmu akan berkunjung ke Tokyo.." Ayah lalu memberikan senyum penerimaan dengan cerah. Ai langsung sumringah.

Ai menatap jam tangannya lagi kesekian kali. Dia menunggu seseorang di Stasiun. Sora, Sano, dan Rinko ada di sampingnya, ikut mengantarkannya pulang.

"Aku harus berangkat, kalau Hideyoshi datang katakan saja.. dia bisa mengirimkan paket benih biji bunga mataharinya lewat pos.. kita juga bisa e-mail-an, aku hanya setahun disana.." Ai berujar cepat.

"Tidak bisa Ai.. Kau bilang Ibumu suka bunga matahari kan? Hideyoshi sudah repot-repot mencarikan bibitnya mendadak tadi pagi.. untuk Ibumu.. terimalah saja.. dia akan segera sampai" Rinko merajuk. Sano mendekati Rinko dan berbisik.

"Bukannya kau yang menyuruhnya mendadak mencari tadi pagi?"

Rinko langsung menginjak kaki Sano tanpa ampun. Sano ter'diam'kan seketika.

"Apa kau masih marahan dengan Ueki?" Sora tiba-tiba mengganti topik. Dia memandang AI yang sedang asik menatap jam di ponsel.

"Kalian tidak berniat diam-diaman sampai setahun kedepan kan? Kau akan jarang menemuinya kalau kau di Osaka nanti.." Sora berkata benar tapi pahit.

" _Huh.. aku justru berharap begitu.."_ sungut Ai. Tapi.. yang dikatakan Sora benar.. Setahun diam-diaman akan membuat hubungan mereka semakin buruk dan sulit balik lagi.

"Katakan juga padanya.. kalau begitu.. aku membenci selera humornya.. kalau aku kembali ke Tokyo kuharap dia sudah berubah.. Aku minta maaf kalau aku mendiamkannya selama ini.. kuharap dia sadar.." Ai menengok jamnya lagi, Yap ini waktunya berangkat.

"Aku berangkat.. sampaikan saja salam untuk semuanya.. aku akan sering e-mail kalian.." Lalu Ai meraih kopernya dan berjalan menuju kereta yang baru datang. Rinko, Sano dan Sora menatapnya berat. Bagaimanapun Ai pergi dengan keadaan sedang bertengkar hebat dengan Ueki.. itu membuat mereka kurang nyaman.

Ai melambai untuk terakhir kalinya.. lalu keretanya melaju kencang. Dia menatap stasiun Tokyo yang menghilang seiring dengan berjalannya kerta dengan tatapan lemah. Perasaan sedih dan gusar saling berkejaran di dadanya.

"Dasar Ueki payah.. " Ai bersungut kesal. Dia meremas kerah bajunya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak.

 _Katanya.. semakin kita jauh.. kita akan belajar bersyukur bagaimana yang dekat itu asalnya sangat berharga.._

 _Kita akan belajar bagaimana rasanya merindukan seseorang.._


	10. You are my Accountant

How can possibly he love her..?

Pertanyaan yang akan menghantui kebanyakan penulis FF *ngaku, bagaimana caranya membuatkan jalan semanis mungkin agar si Ueki suka Ai.. karena ga ada heroine lain yang lebih pas buat dia kecuali Ai.. *no-offense

Mari kita tanyai saja dia langsung.. lewat salah satu karakter.

Siang ini di tengah liburan musim panas, 2 pasang mata yang satu bergoogle sedang asik mengamati si rambut semak yang sedang menikmati mengepel lantai laundry Nagara yang segera akan menjadi kakak iparnya bulan depan. Si semak asik dinikmati kejanggalannya siang itu, karena dia lebih sering mengulang mengepel sampai 7x lantai laundry, lupa makan siang, dan lupa tidur siang.. hebat sekali.. jika itu si semak yang melakoni.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan untukknya Shou?" Nagara bergumam pada tunangannya di sampingnya.

"Dia baru saja ditolak gadis" Shouko membalas kelewat santai.

Nagara terhenyak beberapa meter agak alay.

"Kau yakin? Anak polos itu menyatakan cinta?" Nagara ternganga tak percaya.

"Tidak juga, dia hanya mengajak seorang gadis menikah.."

Nagara menahan dirinya tidak membanting diri ke lantai.. dia hanya tiba-tiba lemas saja sambil menarik apron Shouko agar lebih ke ujung kasir agar tidak terdengar pelanggan.

"S-Siapa gadis itu? Apakah dia.."

"Ya.. Mori Ai.."

Nagara menyodorkan secangkir es krim ke arah Ueki.

"Arigatou" Ujar Ueki singkat, matanya beralih lemah ke Nagara "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Nagara?"

"Baik.. karena kita sudah kenal lama, dan aku juga kenal Ai.. err..." Nagara kelihatan kikuk, tapi memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya saja..

"Apa kau benar mengajak Ai menikah bulan lalu?"

"Hn" Ueki mengagguk pelan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan tentang nya sih? Kau seperti tidak kenal Ai lama.."

"Aku banyak memikirkannya akhir-akhir ini.." Ueki menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dijawab. Nagara tertegun.

"Dia tidak mau membalas email ku.." ueki berkata datar. Nagara sedikit merinding mellihat ueki sedikit aneh begini. Apa ini cinta versi dia?

"Kau menyukai nya?" Nagara to the point.

"Hn" Ueki mengangguk. Tapi nagara menggeleng cepat.

"tidak.. tidak.. dengan makna lain, bukan sebagai sahabat, tapi sebagai perempuan?"

Ueki melongo, sepertinya tidak begitu paham, nagara sebenarnya gereget ingin menampar wajah lawan bicaranya dengan vas bunga karena terlalu polos.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak paham apa maksudku, aku akan bantu apa rasa sukamu itu bisa dibilang normal dan beralasan jika sampai membuatmu langsung mengajaknya menikah.."

"Kurasa itu normal.."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

"Karena tidak ada gadis lain di bumi ini selain Ibu dan Kak Shouko yang membuatku banyak memikirkannya selain Mori.."

Nagara tertegun. Lantas dia tersenyum,

"Baiklah.. tapi biarkan aku dengarkan apa saja yang kau pikirkan tentangnya.. dan apa yang kau suka dan tidak sukai darinya.."

Ueki terdiam sejenak.

"Nagara.. "

"Ya?" Ujar Nagara antusias

"Apa kau berniat menduakan kak Shouko?"

Ueki POV

Bagiku dia adalah gadis merepotkan. Selalu ikut campur. Cerewet, dan cengeng.

Tapi sejauh ini, kurasa itu semua banyak berkurang.

Kecuali bakat ikut campurnya.. Dia adalah tipe personality C'person di DISK personality test. C person mutlak. Mungkin..

Dia banyak memikirkan keselamatan dirinya dan tugasnya, berkebalikan denganku.. dia sangat mempertimbangkan hal sekecil apapun yang bisa melukainya dan merugikannya atau menguntungkannya. Mungkin kau bisa sebut egois. Tapi dia punya I personality di public area. Dia menginfluence orang-orang dan menjunjung tinggi ikatan dengan orang lain di beberapa tempat. Ya itu hanya terjadi jika orang-orang tersebut benar-benar dekat dengannya, dengan kata lain dia bisa berteman dengan banyak orang tapi dia hanya memilih sebagian kecil orang yang dia jadikan teman berbagi.

Meski begitu dia diam-diam beradaptasi.. dia mulai banyak memikirkan orang banyak di sekitarnya.. dia menjadi bendahara di kelas.. bendahara di OSIS dan menjadi penagih kas angkatan yang sangat kejam, dia menjadi komite kedisiplinan yang mengatur banyak murid tidak taat aturan di sekolah dengan sangat kejam dan sarkas. Tapi setelah dia marah-marah dia biasanya langsung merasa bersalah dan depresi sendirian.

Orang macam itu.. aku tidak begitu yakin kenapa dia bisa 'get along' denganku. Aku adalah pelanggar 20 aturan tidur di kelas setiap bulan, terlambat, berkelahi (karena menyelamatkan kucing), dan seabrek aturan lainnya.

Dia berisik dan mengomentari segala sesuatu, memperhitungkan segalanya sampai hal detil, sangat perfeksionis dan tajam (sepertinya bakatnya menjadi akkuntan), sedangkan aku ceroboh, aku tidak banyak memikirkan apa yang aku dapat dan aku berikan, maka dari itu dia hobi mengomeliku. Aku tidak paham bagaimana bisa Sang Pencipta memberiku orang yang terakhir kali bisa mengingatku di bumi ini dan menemaniku terus saat bakat disukai orangku hilang seolah bakat pun tak bisa membuatnya tidak mencampuri urusanku.

Dia Mori.. Ai.. gadis yang aku kenal menjulukiku alien.

Gadis yang .. mengatakan padaku sambil menangis..

" _Aku hanya ingin kau bisa terus memiliki teman yang mau membantumu seperti kau membantu orang lain.. yang membantumu membela kebenaran yang kau anggap itu.. jadi dunia bisa sedikit tertampar dengan idealismemu itu.. hanya saja aku tidak yakin orang seperti itu benar-benar ada.. Sampai orang itu ada.. jagalah dirimu sendiri.. jangan terluka.. jangan.. ma-ti.. aku mohon.._ "

Gadis itu mengomeliku begitu sambil menangis.. sedangkan di tangannya darah mengucur deras, meski milikku lebih parah aku biasa mengalaminya.. tapi gadis lemah dan cengeng itu, alih-alih menangisi tangannya karena bersama-sama denganku menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil yang menyebrang jalan dan hampir tertabrak mobil dia malah sibuk memarahiku..

Lebih dari itu kata-katany barusan.. aku tidak tahu.. itu seperti hembusan angin yang kuat mendorongku tak terlihat tapi aku yakin hatiku bergetar mendengarnya..

Aku tidak yakin.. ini seperti deja vu tapi perasaan seperti ini.. aku tidak pernah merasakannya sekuat ini padanya sebelumnya..

Dan sejak itu semuanya semakin kuat..

Seminggu setelahnya, hanya dengan melihatnya tersenyum, dadaku sendiri merasa sangat sesak. Ini benar-benar mengganggu, tapi aku tau ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa diselesaikan lagi dengan menghindarinya..

" _Menikahlah denganku.._ "

Adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang bisa kutawarkan untuk solusi kekhawatirannya yang manis itu.. saat dia mengkhawatirkan tidak ada seseorang yang mampu menemani idealisme konyolku.. saat itu juga aku menemukan orangnya.. meski dia sendiri seringkali tidak yakin dan sadar dia mampu. Aku tak masalah.. aku akan membuatnya selalu berada di sampingku sampai kapanpun itu, dan aku akan membantunya menjadi orang itu..

Aku.. benar-benar tidak bisa memikirkan orang lain di dunia ini.. yang mungkin melakukannya.. selain orang yang mencetuskannya.. selain dia..

Jadi.. ".. _Menikahlah denganku_.."

Akan membuatmu berada disisiku terus dari pada kata-kata "Ayo kencan.."

Atau "Aku menyukaimu kan?" Ah tidak bahkan itu sudah lebih mewakilkan keduanya.. ini salah satu idealismeku.. kau hanya perlu mempelajarinya.. aku akan menunggumu.. sama seperti yang kau lakukan.

" _Aku akan menunggumu.. Aku akan menunggumu, 100 tahun, atau 1000 tahun lagi.. aku akan menunggumu.."_

Teriakkannya di megasite itu.. dia tidak sadar betapa Sang Pencipta telah membuat kata-katanya itu banyak menyelamatkanku di saat-saat sulit..

Aku ingin melahap kata-kata itu.

"Kau tidak sedang berpikiran kotor kan Ueki?" Nagara menyenggol sikuku sambil tersenyum.

"Entahlah.. aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih setiap kali mengingat Mori sekarang"

Nagara membeku, dia menganga. Tiba-tiba Haiji memanggilku dari ujung laundry untuk mengantarkan cucian. Lalu aku menyahut dan bengkit meninggalkan Nagar yang masih melongo.

End of Ueki POV

"Bagaimana?" Shouko menanyai Nagara dari balik kasir saat Nagara mengembalikan cangkir es krim.

"Kita mungkin harus membantunya bicara pada Ai"

"Dalam hal?" Shouko mengenyrit bingung.

"Agar bisa segera menikah dengan Ai.."

"Hee?" Shouko teriak keras, beberapa pelanggan menengok kaget.

"Hatsyii.." Ai tiba-tiba bersin, padahal dia baru saja membersihkan kamarnya dari debu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba aku kepikiran sesuatu.." Ai bergumam tidak jelas.

-  
 **Maaf minna karena lambat update, ini lagi banyak ujian, dan semester depan emg sibuk banget, dan akan seterusnya tambah parah, aku lagi banyak ditegur keadaan dan orang tercinta kalau malah asik main-main FF kelamaan *djitak**

 **jadi ini rencanaya FF terakhir.. *hiks**

 **seneng bisa kenal kalian.. semoga kita ditunjukkan ke arah yang benar ya eh.. maksudnya bisa ketemu lagi gitu di mana gitu.. seneng baca-baca ripiuw kalian.. hihihi lucu-lucu menggemaskan *loh?**

Sehat-sehat ya *lohLagi? Lurus mempeng ya! *Loh?

Rekomen: ikut test DISK personality deh, lucu hasilnya *lo? aku kemarin2 habis tes di seminar career days  
jadi kepikiran juga.. di FF kan/ nanti bagi2 hasil ya..

hihi, nice to see U bye.. ~  
Best Regard- Ammatullah


End file.
